DESCRIPTION: The goal of this training program is to generate scientists who can help in the fight to prevent congenital malformations, especially those birth defects induced epigenetically, by agents in our environment. The approach taken to try and reach this goal has been to view congenital malformations as molecular perturbations of developmental pathways. Thus, academically, the students encounter a heavy class load related to molecular biology and molecular genetics. This educational focus on molecular biology is carried on throughout the training program including seminar and journal clubs, and especially in laboratory experiences. The application requests support for four predoctoral students and three postdoctoral fellows. The majority of trainees will work in the Children's Hospital Research Foundation.